


Si tu supieras compañero

by sputnikan



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, First Kiss, First Time, Post-Canon Fix-It, Soulmates, Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker Spoilers
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-20
Updated: 2019-12-20
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:35:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21868636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sputnikan/pseuds/sputnikan
Summary: EN CONSTRUCCIÓN ESTO NO ES EL FIC TODAVÍA"Y a la vez me voy quemando, por lo mucho que te quiero. Válgame San Rafael, tener el agua tan cerca y no poderla beber".Rey no es nadie. Nunca ha poseído nada y nunca ha sido parte de nada. Hasta que conoce a Finn y a Poe y a la General Leia. Hasta que conoce a Kylo Ren. A Ben. Y Ben la ha encontrado a ella.En medio de la batalla, entre la refriega de lo que parece ser la mitad del Universo contra el otro, han dado su vida el uno por el otro. Sus almas se han entremezclado de tal manera que no saben dónde empieza Rey y dónde termina Ben. Luego de Palpatine, luego de la Orden Suprema y luego de todas las guerras, en el silencio del desierto, comienzan a deshebrar lo que son y lo que serán.
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey
Kudos: 2





	Si tu supieras compañero

Toma este puñal dorado  
Y ponte tu en las cuatro esquinas  
Y dame tus puñaladas  
Y no digas que me olvidas  
Que con el aire que tu llevas  
Cuando vas a caminar  
Hasta el farol de la cola  
Que me lo vas a apagar  
El mundo leguas y leguas  
Aunque mi cuerpo ha corrido  
El mundo, leguas y leguas  
Como aqui me deja el alma  
Que aqui he venido por ella  
Aunque mi cuerpo ha corrido  
El mundo, leguas y leguas  
Toma este puñal dorado  
Y ponte tu en las cuatro esquinas  
Y dame tus puñaladas  
Y no digas que me olvidas  
Que con el aire que tu llevas  
Que cuando vas a caminar  
Hasta el faro de la cola  
Ay que me lo vas a apagar  
Por que sale te ofende  
Si yo supiera compañero  
Que el sol que sale te ofende  
Con eso me peleara  
Que, que aunque me dieran la muerte  
Con eso me peleara  
Que ya aunque me dieran la muerte  
Madre, tiene la reina de mis entrañas  
Dos abanicos negros, que por pestañas  
Que por pestaña niña que por pestañas  
No hay niña que las tenga por toda la españa  
Y te voy pintando y pintando  
Al ladico del brasero  
Y a la vez me voy quemando  
Por lo mucho que te quiero  
Valgame San Rafael  
Tener el agua tan cerca y no poderla beber

**Author's Note:**

> Me niego a aceptar los 3 minutos de redención que le dieron a Ben Solo en TROS y el beso de tres segundos entre Rey y Ben. Literal yo ya había dicho que nunca iba a publicar nada en esta página olvidada, pero heme aquí. ughfha. Este es one-shot medio indulgente, pero ¿acaso no todo fanfiction es indulgente?


End file.
